My Lovely Boyfriend and My Best Friend
by ohxiaoselu
Summary: [Chap 1 UP!] Kisah dua orang namja imut, sahabat sejati -sehidup semati- yang sering melakukan skinship layaknya pasangan kekasih dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan kekasih masing-masing. Ini hanya kebiasaan mereka pada waktu kecil yang terbawa sampai sekarang. ( Yaoi - HunHan, LuBaek, ChanBaek )
1. Prolog

My Lovely Boyfriend and My Best Friend

.

.

.

ohxiaoselu present

.

.

Chaptered ( Prolog – End )

.

.

YAOI AREA

.

.

Cast :

Lu Han

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

EXO Member

etc.

.

.

Pair :

HunHan

LuBaek

ChanBaek

etc.

.

.

Rate : M

.

.

.

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kisah dua orang namja imut, sahabat sejati yang sering

melakukan skinship layaknya pasangan kekasih dan tentunya tanpa

sepengetahuan kekasih masing-masing. Ini hanya kebiasaan mereka pada

waktu kecil yang terbawa sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

^cekidot^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Disebuah apartment mewah kini terdapat dua gundukan yang masih menikmati tidurnya dengan saling berpelukan erat.

yang satu merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya dan mengusik tidurnya.

dia bangun sambil mengucek mata lucu dan melihat ke nakas untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang lalu dia menoleh kesamping untuk melihat sahabat tercintanya yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

dia menepuk-nepuk pipi yang masih tertidur itu, yang masih tertidur sedikit terganggu karena merasa ada yang menepuk pipinya pelan lalu dia membuka matanya pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. dia melihat si pelaku penepuk pipinya dan berucap

"kenapa lu?" dengan tampang kesalnya.

"OMO! baekie lihat jam berapa sekarang kita akan terlambat ke sekolah." dengan panik luhan lelaki mungil yang mengganggu tidur seseorang yang dipanggil baekkie tadi melompat dari ranjang.

yang lebih mungil dengan santainya masuk lagi kedalam selimut dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"YAK! baekhyunie aish jinjja, oke tidak ada jalan lain.'' dengan tampang kesal luhan menyibak selimut, dengan tiba-tiba pelaku penyibak selimut langsung menindih tubuh yang bernama baekhyun tadi.

baekhyun yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba lalu matanya membola kaget dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata rusa yang menatapnya tajam terkesan imut menurut baekhyun.

tiba-tiba si pemilik mata rusa mendekat ke arah baekhyun sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan dan selanjutnya bibir mereka saling bertautan yang di atas melumat lembut bibir yang ada dibawahnya.

yang dibawah sempat kaget karena dia baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya tetapi lama-kelamanya baekhyun membalas lumatan luhan.

dan pagi ini di sebuah apartement mewah yang dihuni luhan dan baekhyun sahabat sehidup semati itu disambut dengan saling melumat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

OMO apa ini?

Next?

Gimana setelah baca prolognya?

Ada yang suka nggak?

Review ya?


	2. Chapter 1

My Lovely Boyfriend and My Best Friend

.

.

.

 _ohxiaoselu present_

.

.

Chaptered

( Chapter 1 – End )

.

.

 **YAOI AREA**

.

.

Cast :

Lu Han

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

EXO Member

etc.

.

.

Pair :

HunHan

LuBaek | Bestfriend

ChanBaek

etc.

.

.

Rate : M

.

.

.

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

Summary :

Kisah dua orang namja imut, sahabat sejati yang sering

melakukan skinship layaknya pasangan kekasih dan tentunya tanpa

sepengetahuan kekasih masing-masing. Ini hanya kebiasaan mereka pada

waktu kecil yang terbawa sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

^cekidot^

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Terlihat dua orang namja cantik turun dari bus, yang berwajah cantik bermata rusa jalan tergesa-gesa sambil mengomel, sedangkan namja cantik bereyeliner mengikuti dari belakang.

"ini semua gara-gara kau baek, ish..." sambil berlari memasuki gedung sekolah yang terlihat sudah sepi.

"kenapa bisa aku?" yang disalahkan terlihat kesal, dan berlari menyusul.

"kau..." luhan membalikan badannya lalu menujuk baekhyun. "susah sekali di bangunkan baek" sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Baekhyun yang disalahkan memasang tampang tak berdosa yang membuat luhan ingin mengubur baekhyun di kebun belakang rumahnya di china, tapi kalau baekhyun di kubur di belakang rumahnya lalu siapa nanti yang akan menemaninya tidur di apartment oh no! lalu luhan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menyerngit bingung. dalam hatinya baekhyun berkata _aneh_.

"tapi ini bukan salahku lu, kau yang salah kenapa juga kau men..." baekhyun akan membuat pembelaan sebelum suara teriakan memanggil nama mereka.

"LUHAN BAEKHYUN" suara teriakan menggema di halaman sekolah SM high school.

"mati mati mati mati" baekhyun dan luhan berguman dan menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"luhan baekhyun jam berapa sekarang?" tanya seorang namja kepada dua lelaki cantik yang terlihat ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan luhan pertanda meminta luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan, luhan yang merasa lengannya disegol melirik ke arah baekhyun sambil mendelik.

"eng... anu itu sung joo sunbae jam... emmm... hehehe" luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir.

"jam berapa luhan?" tanyanya sekali lagi yang ternyata dia adalah ketua kedisiplinan SM high school.

"jam setengah sembilan sung joo sunbae" berkata sambil nyengir.

"dan apa itu artinya?" sambil berjalan memutari luhan dan baekhyun.

"kita terlambat sunbaenim" jawab luhan dan baekhyun serempak.

"jadi?" sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu.

"jadi sunbae hari ini tampan sekali baekkie suka" sambil memilin dasi yang menggantung di leher sunbaenya.

"tak usah merayu baek itu tidak akan mempan, jadi cepat sekarang kalian berdiri di depan tiang bendera itu sampai jam istirahat." sambil menujuk ke tiang bendera yang memang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. baehyun dan luhan saling menatap _shock_.

"bagaimana kalau tiket VIP Far East Movement?" celetuk luhan.

"CEPAT SEKARANG LUHAN BAEKHYUN" teriak sang ketua kedisiplinan dengan marahnya, baekhyun dan luhan langsung lari ngibrit menuju tiang bendera dan berdiri di depannya sampai jam istirahat sesuai perintah ketua kedisiplinan yang menjengkelkan tetapi sangat tampan.

"dasar anak-anak nakal membuang-buang waktuku saja" menoleh ke arah luhan dan baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu sang ketua kedisiplinan yang bernama sung joo tadi berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"sialan sung joo keparat itu rasanya ingin sekali menendangnya ke planet mars, huweee... kenapa dia selalu terlihat seperti moster mengerikan jika di sekolah." crocos luhan kesal.

"sudahlah luhannie itu memang sudah menjadi tugasnya" sambil menyeka keringatnya yang mulai menetes.

"bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan adik iparnya seperti ini?" adik ipar? ya tentu saja karena ketua kedisiplinan yang bernama sung joo tadi atau lebih jelasnya oh sung joo adalah kakak kandung dari kekasih luhan.

"lu, diamlah aku pusing mendengarmu mengomel-ngomel terus sedari tadi" baekhyun mulai merasa sebal mendengarkan omelan luhan, dasar rusa cerewet tidak bisa apa diam barang sebentar, sambil memijat kepalanya yang ntah sejak kapan mulai merasa berdenyut-denyut.

"baek kau tak apakan?" tanya luhan yang mulai khawatir.

"ntahlah lu, kepalaku rasanya sangat pusing." lalu luhan memijat kepala baekhyun. "dan kenapa sekarang rasanya berputar-putar ya lu?" baekhyun memejamkan matanya "baek baek" luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi baekhyun dan menyandarkan baekhyun ke pundaknya.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh baekhyun merasa berat dan baekhyun pingsan, luhan yang tidak kuat menahan tubuh baekhyun ikut merosot kebawah dengan posisi terduduk dan baekhyun bersandar di dadanya.

"baek... baekkie?" luhan yang panik langsung mengambil handphone di kantongnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Tut...

" _yeobos_..."

"BAEKHYUN PINGSAN CEPAT KEMARI PARK" teriak luhan menggelegar, si penerima telepon langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dan mengusap-usap telinganya.

Tututut... luhan langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

Si penerima telepon masih cengo karena shock mendengar terikan membahana lalu tiba-tiba dia sadar dari loading lamanya dan "BAEKHYUN PINGSAN?" lalu dia langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya yang sebenarnya di depan kelas ada yoon songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran tentang sejarah, masa bodo dengan yoon songsaenim yang terpenting adalah baekhyunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

hosh...hosh...hosh...

"akhirnya kau datang juga park cepat gendong" lalu yang dipanggil park oleh luhan itu menyelipkan tanyannya ke ketiak luhan dan akan mengakat luhan, luhan langsung menepis tangannya.

"dasar idiot, gendong baekhyun ke uks bodoh" mungkin otaknya tertinggal di kelas begitu pemikiran luhan.

lalu namja bermarga park itu menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju ke uks.

sesampainya di uks dia membaringkan baekhyun ke ranjang dengan hati-hati, lalu luhan memanggil petugas uks untuk memeriksa keadaan baekhyun.

"bagaimana? baekhyun tidak apa-apakan? dia akan sembuhkan? tidak ada yang membahayakan kan?" setelah petugas selesai memeriksa baekhyun, luhan langsung bertanya dalam mood cerewetnya.

"baekhyun tidak apa-apa luhan dia hanya kelelahan, pasti baekhyun belum sarapankan tadi?" luhan manggut-manggut.

"dia hanya butuh energi, minum yang banyak dan saat dia bangun nanti suruhlah makan agar staminanya kembali"

"ne, gomawo noona" petugas uks tersenyum dan meninggalakan ruangan.

"park bodoh chanyeol, tolong belikan makanan untuk kekasihmu" dengan gerakan mengusir chanyeol.

"siap tuan putri laksanakan" setelah mengucapkan kalimat nista itu (menurut luhan), chanyeol langsung lari dengan kekuatan badai(?).

"YAKKK!" teriak murka luhan karena dipanggil tuan putri.

"aku inikan manly, bagaimana mungkin di panggil tuan putri aishh..." sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang sok manly. Mungkin menurut dirinya manly tapi menurut orang lain luhan itu lelaki cantik dengan kadar keimutan tinggi yang membuat lelaki-lelaki berstatus seme ingin menjajahnya.

Lalu luhan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang baekhyun, sambil mengusap dahi baekhyun sayang. "baekkie... bangun baek..." sambil mengecupi tangan baekhyun.

"ini semua gara-gara hyung keparat itu yang membuat baekhyun berbaring disini"

"ugh... kenapa chanyeol lama sekali sih? apa dia membeli makanan di planet huh..."

"hoam..." lama-kelamaan luhan merasakan kantuk lalu dia membaringkan kepalanya di sebelah baekhyun.

.

.

.

"ugh... pusing" sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"di mana ini?" baekhyun yang telah bangun dari pingsannya atau malah tidur panjangnya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan dimana dia sekarang.

"lu... lulu..." baekhyun mencoba membangunkan luhan dengan mengusap-usap pipi berisi luhan yang selembut sutra. Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidur indahnya lalu luhan membuka matanya dan langsung menubruk si pelaku hampir saja mereka terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya jika baekhyun tidak menahannya.

"oh... akhirnya kau sadar juga baek" luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan ...

 _Cup_

Bibir baekhyun di kecup oleh luhan.

 _Ctak_

"aw... sakit baek" dahi luhan di sentil oleh jari lentik baekhyun.

"kita di sekolah lu, jaga sikapmu itu" luhan yang di peringtkan langsung memayunkan bibirnya lucu.

"hai... gadis-gadis cantik" sapa lelaki jangkung tiang listrik sambil membawa kantong di tangan kanan dan kirinya, karena tidak terima dibilang gadis dan cantik luhan langsung menonyor kepala chanyeol, sang korban mengadu ke sang kekasih dengan senang hati baekhyun mengusap lembut kepala chanyeol.

"ewh, menggelikan... huwek" luhan yang melihat adegan pasangan kekasih itu berakting ingin muntah.

"sayang kau hamil? aku akan menjadi ayah? wow" mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

siapa ya itu hayo?

ya jelas udah ketebak sih ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayang bebnya lulu.

tapi stop disini dulu ya, ku pengen lihat respon kalian gimana.

hunhan moment chapter depan gaes sabar ya hehehe ini untuk pembuka saja.

btw ada yang suka gak sama ff receh ini?

newbie nih mohon bimbingannya ya?

maapkeu kalau ada typo.

oh iya, tolong review nya ya chingu kurang gimana biar ntar di chap depan bisa lebih baik dari chap ini.

makasih buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review.

mumuaccchhh... byebye sampai jumpa di chapter 2.


End file.
